List of references in Pokémon Gangster
In Pokémon Gangster there are many references, usually references to movies. But there is more than that. On this page you'll see all the references to movies, stories, and stuff like that. In Season 2: *The PSA (which is introduced in this season) is based on the FBI. It's the FBI or the PokÃ©mon World. It stands for the PokÃ©mon Secret Agency. In Season 3: *Toys 'R' Us is mentioned by Kevin in episode 33. *The title of episode episode 34 "Bob That Crappy Builder" is a spoof of the title of Bob The Builder. *Kevin mentions Toy Story in episode 34. In Season 4: *The Angry Video Game Nerd makes an appearance at the end of episode 54. In Season 5: *Fred, sxephil and Buckley make an appearance on the TV in episode 62. *Will Smith makes an appearance in episode 63 and 64. (Some of his movies are mentioned: Hancock, I, Robot) *Kevin mentions Samuel L. Jackson in episode episode 63 *The title of episode 66 "Crime On A Plane" is a spoof of the title "Snakes on a plane" *Episode 67 takes place on Valentine's Day. *Blaze is watching CNN in episode 68 and 74 *Martin Luther King, Jr. makes a flashback appearance at the end of episode 68, which is a flashback to his famous speech I Have a Dream. *Blaze make a quote from the movie Bangkok Dangerous in episode 72. *Raven talks about God of Christianity in episode 75. *Tony Stark from Iron Man makes an appearance in episode 75. In Season 6: *Kevin's quote "Astalavista, motherfuckers!" in episode 86 is a reference to the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In Season 7: *In episode 92, Blaze is watching CNN. Alicea watches that channel in episode 96. *The "Venusaur disease" mentioned in episode episode 92 and 93 is a reference to the swine flu. *Episode 94 takes place on Easter day. *The Easter Bunny makes an appearance in episode 94 and 102 *In episode 98 Elliot talks about presidential election. *While looking for a movie on his local DVD rental, Blaze finds a sequel of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Cyrus is the president of Hoenn in episode 99. *Blaze, Meister and Furyofthefilmfan talk about X-Men Origins: Wolverine in episode 103. *Meister talks about blu-ray. *High School Reunion takes place in episode 104. In Season 8: *Captain Swatson, introduced in episode 107 claims to be Jack Sparrow. *In episode 110, Optimus Prime and Megatron from the Transformers franchise make an appearance. In Season 9: *Episode 121 takes place on April Fool's Day. *Blaze is watching CNN in episode 122, more specifically, Quest Means Business. *In episode 126, Alicea has 300,000 subscribers on YouTube. *At the end of episode 127, a delusional fanboy defends the movie Street Kings. *The Angry Video Game Nerd is in the bus of episode 128. *Mack's fridge in episode 129 is full of Coca-Cola Zero. *The Adventures of Tintin is parodied at the end of episode 130. *JeepersMedia makes an appearance at the end of episode 131. In Season 10: *The whole season takes place during Christmas. *Episode 137 is a reference to story A Christmas Carol. *How Giovanni kills Santa and becomes the new Santa Claus in episodes 137-141 is a reference to the movie The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. *In episode 144, Cassidy and Butch attempt to steal from Wall-Mart. *The title "How The Alicea Stole Christmas" of episode 147 is a reference to the story How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, the events of that episode are also references to that. *In episode 149 Kevin got Street Kings on DVD, Blazegirl got the first three seasons of Prison Break, Blaze got Watchmen 5-Disc Special Edition and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 3-Disc Special Edition. *Episode 150 takes place on New Year's Day. In Season 11: *In episode 153, Blaze looks at the DVDs Maxie got, and they are: Disaster Movie, Meet the Spartans, Epic Movie, Paranormal Activity, Dragonball Evolution and Paul Blart: Mall Cop. And he rented Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince but never gave it back. *At the end of episode 153, Tony Stark talks about the movie Iron Man 2 with Jon Favreau. *At the end of episode 154 Maxie and Blaze watch Meet the Spartans and Maxie mentions Disaster Movie. *The Angry Video Game Nerd makes an appearance at the end of episode 157. *In episode 156 Maxie mentions Disaster Movie. *Kevin meets his favorite football player, Richard Beckman in episode 160. *A funeral takes place in episode 165. In Season 12: *Episode 166 takes place in 2112. That year MasterCard, Coca-Cola and Burger King don't exist anymore. *Inidiana Jones makes an appearance in this episode. Also his fourth movie is mentioned. *Maxie retires in episode 169 and now lives at a retirement home. *Butch uses a sniper rifle to attempt to kill Blaze in episode 170. *Alicea has a reality show in episode 171 and 172. *In episode 171 Toy Story 3 is referenced at the end. *Episode 173's title is a reference of A Nightmare on Elm Street, the entire episode is based on that movie as well. *In episode 175 it's easter, and the easter bunny is the main focus on that episode. Santa Claus and the tooth fairy also make an appearance. *The amulet of glory which is used in episode 175 is from the game RuneScape. *Blaze meets Sanna at Burger King in episode 176 *Episode 177 is based on the show My Name Is Earl. *The fact that there is a demon involved is a reference to Charmed. *Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3 and Iron-Man from Iron-Man 2 fight in episode 180. In Season 13: *Blaze, Kevin and Gold are in the United States in episode 181, 183, 185, 187 and 194. They visit New York City in episode 181, 183, 185 and 187, and visit Texas in epsiode 194. *The FBI makes an appearance in episode 181, 183, 185, 187-188 and 194. *Episode 181 is about illegal immigration to the United States. *In episode 186 Giovanni turns into a zombie. *In episode 187 Kevin, Blaze and Gold escape to France. *In episode 187, Kevin, Blaze and Gold arrive in Germany. Episode 187-194 all take place in that country. *In France in episode 187, Blaze, Kevin and Gold go to Subway. *Blaze goes back to 1940 in episode 187. Episode 187-193 all take place in that year. *Adolf Hitler makes an appearance in episode 187-189. *President of the United States Barack Obama makes an appearance in episode 188, 193-194. *British people make an appearance in episode 191. *Doc Brown from the Back to the future trilogy makes an appearance in episode 192-194. *Gladstone Gander from the Donald Duck comics makes an appearance in episode 195. In Season 14: *Episode 196 is based on The Smurfs. Grouchy Smurf, Papa Smurf, Gargamel, Azreal and Scruple make an appearance. *Episode 197 takes place on Thanksgiving, and the turkeys attack. *In episode 199, Joe from Family Guy makes an appearance. *In episode 199, Jor-El mistakes Blaze for Superman. *In episode 199 a fairy godmother tries to convince Blaze to stop being a criminal. *Episode 200 is based on Prison Break. Even Michael Scofield makes an appearance. *An angel and a demon appear near Blaze's shoulder in episode 200. *Episode 201 takes place in an alternative reality. *Santa Claus makes an appearance at the end of episode 201. *Mariotehplumber makes an appearance at the end of episode 202. *Episode 203 mocks 3-D. *An Indiana Jones movie is shown in episode 203. *Angry Joe and Jeremy Jahns make an appearance in episode 203. *Episode 204 is a parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Father Devilfer is a parody of Judge Claude Frollo and Quasifel is a parody of Quasimodo. *Episode 205 takes place on Halloween, and everyone turns into zombies. *At the end of episode 205 Kids Next Door fight mafia gangsters. *Freddy Kruger is angry about the rem, ake and wants Blaze's help to have his revenge against Michael Bay and Platinum Dunes in episode 206. *A scene from the Book of Eli is at the end of episode 206. *An ogre makes an appearance in episode 207, which is a reference to RuneScape. *At the end of episode 207 the movie preview critic complains about Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son. *In episode 208 Archie dies of cancer. *At the end of episode 208, Uncle Travelling Matt from Fraggle Rock talks about ultra balls. In Season 15: *The beginning of this season is a reference to the Aladdin trilogy. The lamp and the genie make appearance in episode 211, Iago and Cassim make an appearance in episode 212-213. *The Adjustment Bureu is referenced at the end of episode 211. *Blaze argues with commercials in episiode 212. *A scene from Ghostbusters is shown at the end of episode 213. *Kevin quotes the famous line from Snakes on a Plane in episode 213. Category:Lists